Steam (разработчик)
Steam - сервис цифрового распространения компьютерных игр и программ, принадлежащий компании Valve, известному разработчику компьютерных игр. Steam выполняет функции службы активации, загрузки через интернет, автоматических обновлений и новостей для игр как самой Valve, так и сторонних разработчиков по соглашению с Valve, таких как Epic Games, THQ, 2K Games, Activision, Capcom, Codemasters, Eidos Interactive, 1С, GSC Game World, id Software, SEGA, Atari, Rockstar Games, Telltale Games, Ubisoft, Bethesda Softworks и многих других фирм, оформивших контракт на дистрибьюцию. По состоянию на конец 2013 года, через Steam распространяется более четырёх тысяч товаров, на которые действуют ежедневные, срединедельные и скидки на выходные дни , а количество активных аккаунтов превысило 75 миллионов . Полный список издателей и разработчиков, сотрудничающих с сервисом, расположен в открытом доступе на сайте Steam . Первоначально распространялись только игры, трейлеры и модификации к ним, однако в Valve несколько раз заявляли, что в дальнейшем планируют расширить специализацию сервиса, начав распространение через него музыки и полнометражных фильмов . 2 октября 2012 года появился раздел «Программы» (Software)Now Available — Software on Steam, 10 % off!. На данный момент в нём доступны такие продукты, как Source Filmmaker, ArtRage, 3DMark и другое. История ImageSize = width:250 height:1000 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:2002 till:2014 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2002 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2002 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) Define $dx = 25 Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:red width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:2002 till:2014 at:2002 shift:($dx,-20) text:"Анонс" at:2002 shift:($dx,-35) text:"Период бета-тестирования" at:2003 shift:($dx,-38) text:"Официальный релиз" at:2004 shift:($dx,-40) text:"Выпуск Half-Life 2" at:2005 shift:($dx,-40) text:"Партнёрская программа" at:2006 at:2007 shift:($dx,-35) text:"Запуск Steam Community" at:2008 shift:($dx,-15) text:"Запуск Steamworks" at:2008 shift:($dx,-40) text:"Запуск Matchmaking" at:2009 shift:($dx,-15) text:"Запуск Steam Cloud" at:2010 shift:($dx,-15) text:"Запуск UI Update" at:2010 shift:($dx,-30) text:"Клиент для Mac OS X" at:2010 shift:($dx,-45) text:"Запуск Steam Translation Server" at:2011 shift:($dx,-15) text:"Запуск Steam Guard" at:2011 shift:($dx,-35) text:"Запуск Steam Workshop" at:2012 shift:($dx,-25) text:"Запуск Steam Greenlight" at:2012 shift:($dx,-39) text:"Запуск режима Big Picture" at:2012 shift:($dx,-60) text:"ПО в Steam Store" at:2013 shift:($dx,-15) text:"Анонс Steam Machine" at:2013 shift:($dx,-30) text:"Клиент для Linux" at:2013 shift:($dx,-60) text:"Запуск Family Sharing" Сервис пришёл на смену более ранней системе WON, которая была более узкоспециализированным сервисом и не являлась системой распространения данных по интернету (цифровой дистрибуции). История Steam началась в 1999 году с успехом Team Fortress Classic и Counter-Strike. Ещё до выхода финальных версий эти игры стали одними из самых популярных многопользовательских игр. В то время популярность игр достигала максимум 2-3 тысяч активных игроков. Число игроков TFC и CS спустя пару лет возросло в несколько раз. В результате Valve приступила к пересмотру традиционных методов организации онлайн-игр. Необходимо было решить проблемы в свете дальнейшего роста числа игроков. В основном это касалось автоматического обновления, совершенствования античит-системы. Когда разработчики работали над этой системой, к ним пришла идея использовать эту платформу для продажи игр. Реализация данной идеи представилась слишком дорогой, поэтому в Valve искали сотрудничества с различными компаниями, такими как Amazon, Yahoo и Cisco, предлагая данный подход, но все ограничивались обещаниями . Поскольку система была так необходима Valve, компания решила, что будет сама осуществлять эту идею.thumb|300px|Интерфейс Steam первой версии. Steam впервые был представлен на Game Developers Conference 22 марта 2002 года . Версия Steam 1.0 стала доступна во время бета-тестирования Counter-Strike 1.4. Установка Steam была обязательна для бета-тестеров CS 1.4, но являлась лишь дополнительным компонентом для финальной версии . Дальнейшая разработка В Steam 2.0 был несколько изменён пользовательский интерфейс и интегрирована система мгновенного обмена сообщениями с друзьями. В конце 2003 года Valve объявила о своих планах закрытия WON и обязательной установки Steam для онлайн-игр Valve. Это вызвало гнев многих игроков, которые затем создали WON2 в качестве замены. 26 июля 2004 года World Opponent Network была закрыта и заменена Steam .[[Файл:Steamscr25.jpg|thumb|300px|Интерфейс Steam версии 2.5]] В сентябре 2004 года стало известно о суде Vivendi Games с Valve. Первая компания утверждала, что распространение Half-Life 2 через Steam нарушило издательский контракт . Vivendi проиграла дело, и ей было запрещено продолжать лицензирование игр Valve для интернет-кафе. Позже контракт между этими двумя компаниями был расторгнут, и Valve выбрали Electronic Arts в качестве нового розничного издателя . thumb|300px|Стандартный интерфейс Steam третьей версии. В ноябре 2004 года Valve выпустила Half-Life 2 — первую однопользовательскую игру, требующую Steam-клиент в обязательном порядке. Под конец 2005 года в Steam впервые появились игры сторонних разработчиков: Rag Doll Kung Fu (12 октября) и Darwinia (14 декабря). В августе 2006 года начался переход к Steam 3.0. Вначале был изменён дизайн официального сайта, а затем, в декабре, значительно переработан и внешний вид программы. Тона оформления программы были изменены с серо-зелёного на тёмно-серый. Также был изменён формат скинов, в результате скины для старой второй версии перестали работать. Следующий шаг последовал в августе 2007 года — вышла первая бета-версия сервиса Steam Community, позволявшего игрокам, в частности, общаться и устраивать состязания; релиз Steam Community состоялся в сентябре. right|thumb|301px|Меню «Библиотека» в четвёртом поколении Steam. В начале 2008 года Valve сделали платформу Steam более открытой, выпустив Steamworks. Этот пакет предоставляет разработчикам и издателям функциональность Steam (или его частей) бесплатно. Это касается, прежде всего, статистики и DRM-функций. Цель этого шага — укрепить рынок компьютерных игр и шире распространить Steam. Первая игра, использующая эти возможности, появилась в середине февраля. Это была музыкальная аркада Audiosurf. Она распространяется через Steam и использует Steamworks для интеграции со Steam Community и системой достижений. 4 октября 2008 года через Steam стали доступны первые пять модификаций для Source-игр (ранее все модификации необходимо было скачивать и устанавливать вручную); в начале февраля 2009 к ним прибавилось ещё 2 мода . 16 марта 2009 года в SteamWorks была реализована новая функция для разработчиков игр под названием Downloadable Content (DLC) . Это позволило разработчикам публиковать дополнительный внутриигровой контент по небольшим ценам (около 1—15 $), что, по сути, является аналогом микротранзакций . Первыми играми с поддержкой DLC стали The Maw и Far Cry 2 . right|thumb|150px|Библиотека игр Steam четвёртой версии в компактном виде. В конце 2009 года был незначительно изменён дизайн официального сайта — вместо тёмно-жёлтых появились голубые тона, а также появилась возможность онлайн-покупки игр через сайт Steam без использования программы Steam. Одновременно Valve начала разработку четвёртой версии Steam с совершенно новым оформлением. Бета-версия вышла в конце февраля 2010 года, в ней были значительно переработаны все интерфейсные меню . Одновременно для бета-пользователей был сильно изменён дизайн официального сайта. Почти полностью был переделан дизайн оболочки Steam, а также внутриигрового оверлея. В частности, вместо трёх стандартных списков «Игры», «Трейлеры» и «Инструменты» появилось новое меню «Библиотека», в которое помимо этих 3 подразделов добавился новый — «Загрузки». При этом стало доступно 3 варианта отображения игр — список с подробной информацией и фоном, крупный список с обновлёнными иконками и сетка с иконками большого размера. Компактный вид перестал поддерживаться. Помимо этого, были исправлены многие ошибки, встроенный браузер стал использовать движок WebKit вместо Trident, доступного только для Windows, что в разы увеличило производительность и безопасность работы, а также дало возможность портирования на другие платформы. Формат скинов для четвёртой версии также претерпел изменения, что сделало нерабочими скины третьей версии. 28 апреля 2010 года Valve реализовала стабильную версию . Также было сделано обновление дизайна сообщества Steam и главной веб-страницы Steam для всех пользователей. В релизной версии была восстановлена возможность сворачивания меню «Библиотека» в компактный вид, при этом старые низкоформатные иконки были заменены новыми красочными в объёмном стиле. Данное обновление стало самым крупным с момента запуска Steam в 2003 году. Данная версия Steam вызвала неоднозначные отзывы со стороны сообщества. С одной стороны, интерфейс стал более интуитивным, логичным, современным и красочным. С другой — присутствовало множество огрехов, недоделок, а также были проблемы с быстродействием на слабых машинах. Это было исправлено в последующих обновлениях. В марте 2010 года на официальных сайтах Valve появилась информация о будущем переносе Steam и всех Source-игр на Mac OS X . 12 мая 2010 года вышла финальная версия Steam на Mac Некоторое время на Mac OS X наблюдались проблемы с производительностьюMac lags Windows in gaming performance, excels at stabilityMac OS X Steam Performance: Half Life 2 Episode 2, Still Slower than Windows, 18 августа Valve сообщила о том, что стали доступны обновления, улучшающие производительность.Game Performance Improvements in Latest Mac OS X Update. 10 сентября был анонсирован и запущен в бета-тест кошелёк Steam, с помощью которого пользователи могли бы переводить на него определённые суммы денег, чтобы использовать их позже . Окончательно он появился в Steam 30 сентября вместе с обновлением игры Team Fortress 2 . 3 марта 2011 года Valve анонсировала и запустила в бета-тест сервис Steam Guard, который должен был обеспечить дополнительную безопасность учётных записей пользователей. При включении данного сервиса доступ к учётной записи Steam становился возможным только с текущего компьютера; чтобы войти в запись с другого компьютера, необходимо было ввести дополнительный код, который высылался на электронную почту . Steam Guard был также показан на выставке CeBit 2011 Гейбом Ньюллом, который там же опубликовал пароль к своей учётной записи и заявил, что никто не сможет его украстьGolem.de — . Сервис стал общедоступен 16 марта . 26 января 2012 года была анонсирована бета-версия клиента Steam для операционных систем iOS и Android . Пользователи iOS- и Android-устройств могут с его помощью общаться с друзьями, посещать сообщества, просматривать скриншоты, читать новости и следить за происходящим в самом онлайн-магазине . В апреле 2012 года на интернет-ресурсе «Phoronix» была опубликована информация о подготовке выпуска Steam и платформы Source для Linux . 22 декабря на официальном сайте Steam появилась открытая бета-версия программы , а в феврале 2013 была опубликована первая стабильная версия. 23 сентября 2013 года была анонсирована операционная система SteamOS, разработанная на базе Linux и ориентированная на запуск игр из библиотеки Steam на большом экране телевизора . Название Steam (Пар) — своеобразная игра слов, используемая компанией-разработчиком. Название фирмы Valve переводится с английского языка как ''клапан, вентиль; кроме этого, «трубопроводная» тематика встречается и в названиях прочих разработок компании: Steamworks , Steam Cloud и Source.Также данная тематика встречается в таких играх от Valve, как Half-Life. Влияние на игровую индустрию Появление Steam сильно повлияло на разработки инди-игр, разработчики которых зачастую не могли найти себе издателя. Распространение нестандартных игр на дисках с точки зрения издателей — рискованный шаг, ведь заранее неизвестно, как отнесутся к игре покупатели. Метод цифровой дистрибуции, позволяющий отказаться от затрат на печать дисков, документации и коробок, а также от издержек на продажу через ретейлинговые сети, позволяет издавать такие игры с меньшим финансовым риском. После того, как Valve начала распространять через Steam игры Darwinia и Red Orchestra, их разработчики получили сразу несколько предложений от розничных издателей, так как эти игры продемонстрировали свою востребованность . Также распространение Steam повлияло и на цифровую дистрибуцию в целом. Сразу после выхода Half-Life 2 (требующей обязательной установки Steam) этот сервис привлёк внимание множества игроков. Steam стал первым удачным проектом в этой области (около 25 % копий Half-Life 2 было продано через Steam ). Вскоре после этого о создании своих подобных сервисов заявили несколько крупных компаний, таких как Sega , EA Games и 3D Realms . Более мелкие компании, такие как Stream Theory и Virgin Games, также анонсировали свои проекты . Однако, некоторые из них не довели собственные проекты до завершения. Sega стала продавать свои игры в Steam, а сервис Triton компании Game xStream, распространявший игры 3D Realms, был закрыт (игры 3D Realms также перешли в Steam). Electronic Arts тоже распространяет некоторые свои игры через Steam, несмотря на наличие собственной торговой площадки Origin (помимо цифровой дистрибуции, этот сервис предназначен и для онлайн-продаж игр на физических носителях) . В конце ноября 2008 года Брэд Уорделл, глава компании Stardock, которая владеет сервисом цифровой дистрибуции Impulse, заявил, что, по его мнению, «бесспорным лидером на рынке цифровой дистрибуции игрового контента для РС является Steam — у него примерно 70% рынка. Наш сервис Impulse идёт на втором месте примерно с 10 %. Все остальные разделяют оставшиеся 20 %». Он также добавил, что в 2009 году издатели получают около 25 % от суммарного дохода от продаж игр через подобные сервисы . Возможности * Steam выступает в роли технического средства защиты авторских прав (DRM) (причём даже если используется коробочная версия игры, нет необходимости всё время вставлять в привод диск с игрой). * Поскольку Steam позволяет загружать игры непосредственно с серверов Valve, он устраняет необходимость в издателе — промежуточном звене между разработчиком и потребителем. * Разработчик получает возможность более оперативно реагировать на потребности игрового сообщества (например, путём выпуска бесплатных дополнений наподобие Half-Life 2: Lost Coast) и осуществлять полный контроль над распространением самих игр, так как даже коробочные версии Steam-игр требуют обязательной активации и полного обновления через Steam. * Возможность купить игру для другого человека в качестве подарка или подарить кому-либо «лишнюю игру», купленную повторно в составе сборника. Например, владельцы Half-Life 2 и/или Half-Life 2: Episode One могли подарить эти игры другим людям, если приобрели сборник The Orange Box. Для этого достаточно указать e-mail получателя или выбрать его аккаунт в списке соответствующего диалога (при этом аккаунт получателя должен быть добавлен в список друзей — Steam Friends). Подарки стали самой распространённой формой покупки Steam-игр через третьих лиц среди пользователей, не имеющих возможности купить игру напрямую из-за отсутствия кредитной карты. После перевода денег посреднику тот покупает игру как подарок через кредитную карту и отправляет покупателю по электронной почте или через Steam. Цены у продавцов, покупающих игры легально со своей кредитной карты, как правило, несколько выше цен игр в Steam. У продавцов, занимающихся кардингом, цены могут быть в несколько раз ниже (обычно 5-10 $ за игру), однако при этом появляется риск отзыва подарка и блокировки Steam-аккаунта в случае, если владелец кредитной карты обнаружит снятие средств и выполнит отказ от платежа. * Также Steam позволяет владельцам интернет-клубов заключить договор на использование системы CyberCafe, позволяющей пользоваться значительной частью Steam-игр за определённую ежемесячную абонентскую плату. Многоязычность Steam в настоящее время доступен на следующих языках: английский, болгарский, бразильский португальский, венгерский, голландский, греческий, датский, испанский, итальянский, корейский, немецкий, норвежский, польский, португальский, румынский, русский, тайский, традиционный китайский, турецкий, украинский, упрощённый китайский, финский, французский, чешский, шведский и японский. В Steam реализована региональная защита ввиду того, что в разных регионах коробочные издания Steam-игр имеют разную стоимость. То есть игры, купленные в России (в коробочном варианте), не будут работать за пределами СНГ (такая защита была осуществлена к выходу Half-Life 2: Episode One в 2006 году ). В то же время данный подход позволяет издателям сделать доступной любую официальную озвучку, так как издатели могут не опасаться реэкспорта игр. Большинство игр, купленных в Steam, мультирегиональны и не имеют ограничений, поскольку продаются по одинаковой цене во всех регионах. Сетевые игры В обязанности части Steam, ответственной за игры через Интернет, входит получение списка серверов, проверка версий клиента и сервера для обеспечения их совместимости, а также предоставление серверу сведений об учётной записи Steam и блокирование аккаунтов, уличённых в нечестной игре службой Valve Anti-Cheat, доступа ко всем сетевым Steam-играм, поддерживающим технологию VAC. Также Steam блокирует доступ к Steam-серверам пользователям, не имеющим учётной записи Steam (No-Steam версии игр) или на учётной записи которых нет купленной игры, что является ещё одним компонентом защиты DRM. Этот компонент не могут обходить взломанные версии Steam, поскольку это требует взлома или обхода серверов аутентификации Valve. Match Making Данная функция появилась с выходом Left 4 Dead. Суть её заключается в том, что игроки подключаются не сразу к серверу, а сначала к созданному одним из игроков лобби. Лидер лобби может выбирать параметры игры (карта, уровень сложности и т. д.), «выгонять» кого-либо из подключившихся, сделать доступ к лобби только для друзей или по приглашениям. После того как необходимый состав игроков набран, лидер лобби запускает поиск сервера. Steam подбирает наиболее подходящий пустой сервер, на котором устанавливает требуемые настройки и подключает к нему игроков из лобби. Steam Cloud Данная функция позволяет сохранять игровые данные (такие как личные конфигурации, настройки клавиатуры и мыши, лого-спреи для мультиплеерных игр, файлы сохранений) на серверах Valve . Функция полезна тем, кто использует свои Steam-игры на нескольких компьютерах. На данный момент Steam Cloud поддерживают следующие игры: Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2: Episode One, Half-Life 2: Episode Two, Counter-Strike: Source, Portal, Portal 2, Psychonauts, Day of Defeat: Source, Left 4 Dead 2, Team Fortress 2, Alien Swarm, Sid Meier’s Civilization V, Plants vs. Zombies, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2,TES 5: Skyrim, Dota 2 , Call of Duty: Black Ops, Fallout: New Vegas, Braid, Worms: Reloaded, Metro 2033, The Binding Of Isaac, Cry of Fear, Europa Universalis 4 и другие. Данный список постоянно обновляется и дополняется за счет новых игр, в которых поддержка Steam Cloud присутствует изначально. Так же Steam Cloud стали внедрять в уже выпущенные игры, в которых он изначально не поддерживался. Steam Community thumb|250px|Steam-чат. 12 сентября 2007 года было выпущено обновление для Steam (официально названное Steam Community), призванное облегчить общение между пользователями сервиса. Обновление внесло следующие изменения: * Steam Community позволяет создавать свои персональные web-странички в системе Steam, создавать группы и вступать в них. В каждой группе есть чат, количество человек в котором отображается на странице группы. * Статус каждого участника отображается на его страничке: В сети, Отключён от сети, Отошёл, Занят, В игре (с указанием названия игры) и Сплю (недоступный для самостоятельного выбора статус, выставляющийся автоматически после двухчасового бездействия клавиатуры и мыши). Также на личной страничке отображается статистика времени игры за последние 2 недели, отдельно для каждой игры. Время, проведённое за No-Steam игрой, в статистике не отображается. * Чат в Steam был значительно переработан к выходу Steam Community. Была добавлена возможность голосового общения, а возможное количество участников возросло до нескольких десятков (ранее было возможным общение только один-на-один). Главным обновлением Steam-чата является возможность использовать его в любой игре, даже если она не продаётся в Steam: если в меню Steam разрешена соответствующая опция, определённой комбинацией клавиш (по умолчанию Shift+TAB) открывается полупрозрачное меню Steam Overlay — интерфейс Steam Community поверх изображения игры. * Обновление клиента Steam 20 августа 2010: в чате друзей появилась структура вкладок: каждый чат теперь открывается не в новом окне, а во вкладке. * Обновление клиента Steam на 10 января 2011 года: была добавлена возможность размещать игровые скриншоты у себя на странице в Steam Community. Steam Инвентарь thumb|200px|Процесс обмена предметами из инвентаря. Данная функция впервые появилась в Steam в ходе классовых обновлений Team Fortress 2, где за выполнение определённых достижений или просто в процессе убийства противников игроку выдавалось усовершенствованное оружие, которое складывалось в особый рюкзак, ассоциированный с идентификатором Steam. Позже в Team Fortress 2 помимо вооружения появились предметы, не влияющие на игровую механику, такие как одежда персонажей. В 2010 году система инвентаря была значительно переработана — просмотр инвентаря стал доступен через сайт Steam-сообщества для каждой игры, использующей данную функцию, а также появилась возможность торговли и обмена предметами между игроками и покупки их через связанный со Steam внутриигровой магазин. Однако некоторые предметы, такие как особое оружие, обменять нельзя . В 2011 году инвентарь был вновь переработан, и появилась возможность просмотра и обмена игровых предметов непосредственно через сайт SteamSteam Trading: Out of Beta and available to everyone! — TF2 Team. Кроме того, подарки, гостевые приглашения и купоны на скидки стали также ассоциироваться как предметы инвентаря, относящиеся к категории Steam, и также появилась возможность их обмена. Также в категорию Steam включаются специальные предметы (например, уголь), приуроченные к особым акциям и дающие возможность выиграть призы или обменять их на дешёвую игру. По умолчанию предметы из категории Steam видны только владельцу аккаунта, в то время как предметы из игр могут быть видны другим игрокам, в зависимости от приватности профиля . На данный момент функцию инвентаря используют Team Fortress 2, Portal 2, Dota 2, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive и ряд инди-игр. Steam Workshop Мастерская Steam — это галерея предметов, сделанная компанией Valve, которая рассчитана на создание и рассмотрение предметов, созданных для различных игр пользователями. Steam Greenlight 10 июля 2012 года Valve анонсировала Steam Greenlight , который позволит пользователям решать, хотят ли они увидеть опубликованный на сервисе продукт в магазине Steam. Система нацелена в первую очередь на инди-разработчиков. По задумке Valve, сервис также поможет создателям получить отзывы публики и сформировать сообщество вокруг игры. Steam Greenlight был запущен 30 августа 2012 года. 11 сентября 2012 года в официальном блоге Steam Greenlight было объявлено 10 первых проектов, которые появятся в магазине Steam: Black Mesa, Cry of Fear, Dream, Heroes & Generals, Kenshi, McPixel, No More Room in Hell, Project Zomboid, Routine, Towns, War Thunder. Режим Big Picture 10 сентября 2012 года вступил в бета-тест, а 3 декабря вышел официально. Big Picture — это режим работы Steam, оптимизированный для больших экранов телевизоров и управления геймпадом. Нажатием одной кнопки Steam будет переключаться в полноэкранный режим, оптимизированный для удобства чтения и использования на телевизоре, без клавиатуры и мышки, хотя они тоже поддерживаются. Специально разработанные версии браузера и Сообщества позволят общаться с друзьями и путешествовать по интернету без клавиатуры, не испытывая при этом никаких проблем. Steam Community Market 14 декабря 2012 года вступил в бета-тест который позволяет пользователям продавать внутриигровые предметы. Продавец сам может выставлять цену каждого предмета, вплоть до 300$. Изначально сервис был запущен в режиме бета тестирования и позволял продавать лишь ограниченный набор предметов только из Team Fortress 2, а ближе к Новому году стал доступен и для других игр. Все операции проводятся через Steam Wallet. С каждой сделки взимается процент, который оплачивает сам покупатель. В случае с Valve и Team Fortress 2 налог равен 10 %. Система достижений В некоторых играх существуют достижения — необязательные игровые задания, при выполнении каждого из которых в игре сохраняется информация. При этом, если Steam запущен в онлайн-режиме, достижение также сохраняется на аккаунте Steam, что позволяет восстановить полученные ранее достижения при переустановке игры. Первыми играми, использующими эту систему, стали игры The Orange Box. Все игры из этого набора, кроме Half-Life 2 и Half-Life 2: Episode 1 (для PC-версий этих игр достижения появились только 26 мая 2010News — Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2: Episode One and Half-Life 2: Episode Two Updates Released), предлагали игрокам произвольный набор достижений, выполнение которых не несло абсолютно ничего, кроме информации в статистике Steam. Однако, спустя некоторое время, выполнение достижений отобразилось на игровом процессе сетевого командного шутера Team Fortress 2, для которого на данный момент выпускаются обширные обновления, расширяющие вооружение каждого игрового класса. Вместе с каждым таким обновлением разработчики дополняют список достижений набором специально для усовершенствованного класса. Выполнение достижений может открыть новое оружие, кроме того, задания могут заставить поменять игровую тактику. На данный момент Team Fortress 2 является единственной игрой, полноценно использующей возможности достижений. Другой сетевой шутер Valve, Day of Defeat: Source, после перехода на обновлённый игровой движок тоже получил набор достижений, однако их выполнение не влияет на игровой процесс. Позже система была добавлена в набор для разработчиков Steamworks, что позволило добавить достижения в любые Steam-игры. Первой игрой с поддержкой системы, созданной не компанией Valve, стала Audiosurf. В играх, движок которых сильно интегрирован со Steam, достижения могут работать только при запущенном в онлайн-режиме клиенте Steam (преимущественно это игры Valve). В большинстве сторонних игр они могут работать и без Steam, но при этом не сохраняются на Steam-аккаунте. Например, в Unreal Tournament 3 достижения привязываются в первую очередь к игровому аккаунту и только при запущенном в онлайн-режиме клиенте Steam сохраняются также на серверах Steam. Существует программа для разблокировки/блокировки достижений Steam на игровом аккаунте — Steam Achievement Manager. С её помощью пользователи могут добавить себе достижения без необходимости их зарабатывания в игре «честным» путём или удалить их. Причём это относится даже к играм, достижения для которых не выпущены и находятся в стадии тестирования. Программа получила распространение в первую очередь среди игроков Team Fortress 2, поскольку разблокировка нового оружия напрямую зависит от количества полученных достижений. Потоковая загрузка Steam поддерживает потоковую загрузку контента . Это позволяет распределить приоритеты загрузки содержимого. Таким образом, сначала загружается часть игры, необходимая для запуска. Остальные файлы (в правильном порядке) — в фоновом режиме. Загрузка уровня игры приостанавливается, если ещё не загружены необходимые файлы. Потоковое содержание требует дополнительных усилий со стороны разработчика, поэтому её активно используют не так много игр. Обновления и автономный режим При запуске клиент Steam проверяет наличие обновлений для самого себя и всех установленных на компьютере игр. Если Steam начал загрузку обновлений, пользователь может запустить игру, но при этом загрузка обновления будет приостановлена. Для сетевых игр обновления являются обязательными; что касается одиночных игр, то Steam предоставляет автономный режим, в котором можно играть в Steam-игры без подключения к Интернету и загрузки обязательных обновлений. Steam может войти в автономный режим и при подключённом интернете, но при каждом запуске в автономном режиме, даже если интернет отключён, Steam предлагает запуск в интернет-режиме (в Steam отсутствуют настройки, позволяющие отключить этот запрос, что создаёт дополнительные неудобства при автозапуске). Проверка целостности и дефрагментация файлов игры Steam поддерживает проверку файлов игры, сравнивая их контрольную сумму с информацией на серверах Valve. Эта процедура запускается принудительно, если при попытке запустить игру Steam не находит её основные файлы, также пользователь может запустить её вручную. По завершении процедуры Steam перезакачивает повреждённые или изменённые файлы из интернета. Также для игр в формате GCF имеется возможность дефрагментации содержимого GCF-файлов. Эта процедура предлагается пользователю при запуске игры, если фрагментация файлов внутри виртуальной файловой системы слишком высокая. При дефрагментации или проверке файлов игра становится временно недоступной, однако, в отличие от обновления при отмене процедуры, запуск игры становится возможным. Для выполнения обеих процедур требуется информация с серверов Valve, поэтому они могут быть выполнены только в интернет-режиме при наличии интернет-соединения. Изменение интерфейса Steam поддерживает установку различных скинов, которые изменяют внешний вид программы. Это могут быть изменения цветовой схемы (поддерживается как закрашивание определённым цветом, так и вставка изображений в формате TGA), расположения и размера различных кнопок и окон меню, иконок игр и т. п. Скины для старых версий Steam текущая версия не поддерживает. Установка дополнительного контента Для игр на основе GCF-файлов Steam поддерживает включение в игру некоторых официальных дополнительных файлов контента, если таковые имеются. К таким дополнениям могут относиться изменённые модели и текстуры (например, Half-Life High Definition Pack или Low Violence Pack) или специфические варианты озвучивания (например, изменённая русская локализация Half-Life 2 от фирмы Бука). Для включения такого рода дополнения необходимо в интернет-браузере пройти по ссылке steam://installaddon/название дополнения, для отключения — steam://removeaddon/название дополнения. Резервные копии thumb|200x200px|Окно резервного копирования. Steam позволяет встроенными средствами создавать неограниченное количество резервных копий купленных игр (как приобретённых через Steam, так и коробочных версий с активацией через Steam). Данная возможность актуальна, прежде всего, для игр, купленных непосредственно в Steam, так как при повторной установке можно большую часть файлов установить с диска, а не загружать заново из Интернета. Для удобства создания резервной копии в Steam предусмотрено разбиение архива на файлы размером 640 Мб, 4,7 Гб или по указанию пользователя. Далее архивы записываются на диски любой программой. Встроенной функции записи на оптические диски в Steam не предусмотрено. Впрочем, резервное копирование можно провести и вручную, записав на диск содержимое папки SteamApps. Разрабатываемые функции Разработчики периодически сообщают, какие функции собираются внедрить в Steam. Такими объявленными, но ещё не реализованными функциями являются: * Обмен игровыми файлами между пользователями с помощью технологии peer-to-peer . Также была обещана возможность выбора альтернативного браузера для работы клиента Steam (использовался только Internet Explorer), но с выходом новой версии клиента 26 апреля 2010 года, который использует собственную оболочку на базе WebKit, необходимость в поиске альтернативного браузера пропала. Рекламные акции ; Пропуски Время от времени игрокам, обладающим какой-либо мультиплеерной игрой, выдаётся гостевое приглашение, которое можно отослать любому человеку посредством самого Steam или электронной почты. Получивший приглашение, в свою очередь, может активировать его и в течение нескольких дней играть в полную версию игры. ; Скидка на выходные Каждые выходные предоставляется скидка на одну или несколько игр. Как правило, это 50—75 %. Таким образом, можно покупать игры намного дешевле, чем обычно. Иногда Steam проводит крупные массовые распродажи игр, обычно в предновогодний период. Такие акции проводились в конце 2009/начале 2010 и конце 2010/начале 2011 годов. Большинство игр в период акции продаются по сниженным на 33—75 % ценам, как правило, за исключением недавно вышедших. Кроме того, каждый день на определённые игры устанавливаются супер-скидки до 90 % и включается таймер, по истечении которого список игр с супер-скидками меняется. Иногда скидка идёт на игру разработчика, который не допускает покупку игр из России. Купить такую игру нельзя. Тем не менее, если данную игру купит в качестве подарка пользователь, проживающий в стране, где ограничения на покупку не распространяются, игру можно привязать к аккаунту и играть. ; Акция посреди недели Каждую среду Steam предлагает существенную скидку на одну или несколько игр. Как правило, скидка составляет 50—75 %. ; Предложение дня Каждый день выбирается игра, на которую предоставляется скидка. При этом в среду помимо этой акции так же действует и срединедельная акция. ; Неделя издателя Периодически в Steam целую неделю предоставляются значительные скидки на игры какого-то одного определённого издателя (Ubisoft, EA и т. д.). ; Бесплатные выходные Бесплатные выходные действуют подобно гостевым приглашениям, однако игра становится доступной сразу для всех желающих на определённый промежуток времени (обычно три дня, с пятницы до понедельника), а в качестве дарителя приглашения выступает уже сам разработчик игры. Так же, как и в случае гостевых приглашений, игрок может пользоваться полной версией игры вплоть до окончания акции. ; Совместные акции с производителями комплектующих ПК Steam ведёт учёт аппаратных средств в компьютере. Это может использоваться в различных целях, одна из которых даёт возможность изготовителям аппаратных средств провести рекламную акцию для своих клиентов уже после того, как эти аппаратные средства будут проданы. Обе ведущие компании по производству видеокарт используют эту особенность: владельцы ATI Radeon могут бесплатно установить Half-Life 2: Lost Coast и Half-Life 2: Deathmatch , в то время как пользователи nVidia GeForce получают Portal: First Slice (демонстрационная версия Portal), Half-Life 2: Deathmatch и Half-Life 2: Lost Coast . Активировать игры можно только 1 раз на 1 аккаунт, однако имеется возможность активации на другой аккаунт при наличии той же видеокарты в случае переустановки операционной системы. Следует заметить, что данный способ активации не является полноценной регистрацией Source-игры. То есть сами игры являются полноценными и предоставляют возможность игры на любых серверах, но при этом они не предоставляют возможности играть в некоторые Source-моды на Steam-серверах и пользоваться Source SDK, что доступно только для купленных Source-игр. Также компания ATI проводила следующую акцию: в коробки с видеокартами Radeon HD2900 XT вкладывались купоны на активацию трёх игр Valve, планировавших выпускаться в составе набора The Black Box: Team Fortress 2, Portal, Half-Life 2: Episode Two . На тот момент игры ещё не были выпущены, и купон позволял бесплатно предзаказать эти игры и скачать их через Steam в день всемирного выпуска. И ATI, и nVidia теперь распространяют дистрибутив Steam вместе с драйверами для своих видеокарт. ;Внутриигровая реклама thumb|250px|Реклама [[Half-Life 2: Episode Two в Counter-Strike 1.6.]] Помимо рекламы и рекламных акций, проводимых через Steam, в программе присутствует возможность осуществлять загрузку рекламных баннеров в игру (так называемая динамическая реклама). Таким образом, если разработчики позаботились об использовании данной функции, то в игру каждый раз может загружаться различный рекламный контент. Загрузка баннеров зависит от клиента Steam и не затрагивает содержимое серверов (в случае с мультиплеерными играми). История появления данной функции стартовала в начале 2006 года, когда компания IGA Worldwide была уличена в использовании рекламы на некоторых серверах Counter-Strike. Однако это вызвало претензии со стороны Valve, так как это являлось нарушением авторских прав . Позже, 16 февраля 2006 года Valve и IGA Worldwide подписали контракт о внедрении рекламы в Counter-Strike, таким образом, конфликт был исчерпан . В декабре 2006 года Valve подтвердила внедрение рекламы в Counter-Strike сайту CS-Nation и объявила о скором выходе бета-версии игры с рекламой . 5 марта 2007 года для Counter-Strike вышло обновление, добавляющее рекламу . 9 января 2008 года реклама была добавлена и в Counter-Strike: Condition Zero . В интервью сайту GamesIndustry.biz Гейб Ньюэлл заявил, что реклама в CS — лишь эксперимент для реализации внутриигровой рекламы, как функции Steam. А эта функция может быть использована, например, в бесплатных играх, окупающихся за счёт рекламы . Операции с аккаунтом Создание аккаунта Пользователь может создать неограниченное количество учётных записей. При первом запуске Steam кнопка создания аккаунта выводится автоматически. Пользователь должен указать имя аккаунта и пароль, адрес электронной почты, который может использоваться для восстановления пароля, а также секретный вопрос и ответ на него на случай, если он забудет пароль. Аккаунт можно создать как через программу Steam, так и через сайт магазина, однако запрос на восстановление можно отправить только через Steam-клиент. Имя аккаунта может содержать латинские буквы, цифры и знак подчёркивания _'''. При этом имя аккаунта не должно быть уже зарегистрированным, а также не должно содержать слова '''valve и steam — это сделано для предотвращения возможности выдачи себя за сотрудников и администраторов Valve с целью кражи пароля. Активация DRM-функциональность службы Steam помогла в борьбе с пиратством, хотя и не до такой степени, как рассчитывалось. Преимущества (доступ к обновлениям и официальным игровым серверам), предоставляемые Steam, оказались достаточно весомыми аргументами в пользу лицензионных версий; более того, Steam настолько лучше традиционно применяемых средств борьбы с пиратством (защитой от копирования), что средства защиты от копирования SecuROM, требовавшие присутствия диска с игрой в дисководе для игры в коробочную версию Half-Life 2, были в конце концов удалены из Steam . Сам Гейб Ньюэлл заявлял, что его не волнуют действия пиратов, так как Steam, по его мнению, надёжно защищает игры компании . Однако такая система имеет ряд серьёзных недостатков: # Для установки игры требуется подключение к интернету и обязательное обновление до 100 %. В противном случае установить игру невозможно. Таким образом, пользователи, имеющие низкоскоростное модемное или дорогостоящее (при оплате по трафику) подключение к интернету, не могут скачать обновления и начать играть, даже если у них коробочная версия Steam-игры. # Невозможность активировать игру или скачать для неё обновления при загруженности серверов Steam. Именно ввиду этих недостатков пиратские No-Steam версии получили широкое распространение, так как в таких версиях Steam отсутствует. Такие игры можно запустить сразу, без подключения к интернету и запуска Steam. Также пиратами для пользователей, имеющих соединение с интернетом, были созданы взломанные версии Steam, позволяющие закачивать игры и играть в них без оплаты. Однако такие версии довольно быстро устаревают, и скачивать новые игры или обновления для некоторых имеющихся игр становится невозможно. Через такие взломанные Steam-клиенты также невозможно играть на лицензионных серверах, контролируемых Valve по учётным записям Steam. Тем не менее, именно активация вызвала наибольшее число нареканий у пользователей Steam. Будучи узким местом в системе распространения игр Valve, серверы активации Steam оказались перегружены в день выхода Half-Life 2, несмотря на все усилия и заверения Valve (в частности, объявленную Valve задолго до выхода игры предварительную загрузку некоробочной версии), и многие покупатели были вынуждены ждать многие часы, дожидаясь устойчивой связи с серверами и расшифровки файлов игры. Покупка игр Вместо покупки коробок с играми, дисков, CD-ключей, пользователь Steam получает возможность загружать купленные игры со Steam-серверов из любого места, где возможно использование Steam-клиента. Игры могут быть приобретены как по отдельности (с некоторыми исключениями), так и в составе «пакетов» из нескольких игр (если таковые имеются), стоящих дешевле, чем общая стоимость игр по отдельности, иногда даже в несколько раз (при этом можно скачать лишь часть игр из пакета в любой комбинации). Все покупки производятся с рабочего стола Steam-клиента или на сайте магазина через любой браузер, а данные передаются через зашифрованное соединение. Для обеспечения большей безопасности платёжная информация не сохраняется, поэтому каждый раз её необходимо вводить заново (однако если привязать аккаунт PayPal — то снова данные вводить не придется, только пароль PayPal). Покупки производятся посредством виртуальной корзины. В Steam присутствует кошелёк, на который пользователи могут переводить деньги и держать их в нём. Оплата покупок возможна либо через этот кошелёк, либо переводом денег. Поддерживаются следующие способы оплаты и пополнения кошелька : * Кредитные карты (Visa, Mastercard, AMEX, Discover, JCB) * Дебетовые карты Visa и Mastercard * PayPal * ClickandBuy * Система Cartes Bancaires и её дебетовые карты Carte Bleue (только для Франции) * Paysafecard — только для Европы * Прямой банковский перевод через Visa Electron * Webmoney — страны СНГ, Латвия, Эстония, Литва, Финляндия, Чехия, Германия, Испания, Польша, Франция, Швейцария, Израиль, Турция, ОАЭ, Сингапур и Таиланд По состоянию на 14 мая 2014 доступна в 47 странах и зависимых территориях. * Яндекс.Деньги * Денежные киоски Xsolla (только для России) * QIWI Кошелёк. * Сервисы Boleto bancário, BoaCompra Gold, PagSeguro; банковские переводы через Bradesco, Banco Itaú, Banco do Brasil; кредитные карты Hipercard и бразильские национальные кредитные карты — только для Бразилии * Sofortüberweisung — для Германии, Швейцарии, Бельгии, Великобритании и Австрии * iDEAL (только для Нидерландов). * Moneybookers — доступно не для всех стран. Дебетовые карты Maestro, популярные в Европе, напрямую не поддерживаются, но могут быть использованы при платеже через PayPal. Долгое время способы оплаты были ограничены только кредитными картами и банковскими платёжными системами, использующими аккаунты, привязанные к кредитным картам. Это послужило причиной для критики Steam преимущественно в странах, где на получение кредитных карт установлены жёсткие критерии (например, возрастные) и преимущественно развиты небанковские платёжные интернет-системы (например, WebMoney). Для РФ и СНГ ситуация изменилась 2 ноября 2010 года, когда для этих стран Steam разрешил оплату игр посредством WebMoney. Стоимость Цены на игры и скачиваемый контент в Steam варьируются в некоторых пределах. Сейчас самая малая цена на игру $0,99USD (Fortix), на скачиваемый контент $0,99USD (Just Cause 2: Monster Truck), на скачиваемые руководства $1,99USD (The Final Hours of Portal 2), или на сборник $2,99USD (Ctulhu Saves the World & Breath of Death VII Double Pack) и самая большая цена на игру $59,99USD (Call of duty:Ghosts), на скачиваемый контент $39,99USD (The Sims 3: Late Night), на скачиваемые руководства $19,99USD (Homefront: Prima Official Strategy Guide) или на сборник $49,99USD (Valve Complete Pack). В разных регионах цена может отличаться от стандартной или быть разной для отличающихся названий одной игры. Например, игра S.T.A.L.K.E.R. стоит $9,99USD , но эта же игра в Америке стоит $19,99USD , так как носит название S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl. Таким образом, можно купить две одинаковых игры. Первые дни после выхода Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare имела огромный разброс цен: $49,99USD в России и Америке, $69,99USD во Франции и $88,50USD в Австралии. Также, например, All Points Bulletin в Америке продавалась за $49,99USD, а в Европе — за $28,99USD. * 13 сентября 2011 года для пользователей с российским IP-адресом в систему были введены рублиSteam идет навстречу народу. Также были снижены цены на разные игры, но из-за некоторых разногласий между компаниями в системе стали недоступны более чем 250 наименований игр. Были запрещены целые компании (например, id Software). С введением цены были изменены в лучшую сторону, например, самая малая цена за игру составляет 39 рублей (Fortix), на скачиваемый контент — 29 рублей (Just Cause 2: Rico’s Signature Gun), на скачиваемые руководства — 199 рублей (Battlefield: Bad Company 2 — Prima Official Strategy Guide) или на сборник 59 рублей (Ctulhu Saves the World & Breath of Death VII Double Pack) и самая большая цена за игру составляет 2299 рублей (The Elder Scrolls Online), на скачиваемый контент — 699 рублей (The Sims 3: Showtime Katy Perry), на скачиваемые руководства — 299 рублей (Dead Space 2: Prima Official Guide) или на сборник 1499 рублей (Valve Complete Pack). Розничные ключи CD-ключ — это своеобразный код для активации игры в сервисе Steam, который представляет собой набор из 13 символов (старый вариант Retail-версии Half-Life), 18 символов (Prey), 25 символов (SiN Episodes: Emergence) и 26 символов (The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings), которые в свою очередь состоят из латинских букв и цифр. Обычно CD-ключ отпечатан на наклейке под диском или на самом диске (Retail-версия), на задней стороне буклета (DVD-версия) или же на отдельном листе (Коллекционное издание). Также ключ подтверждает вашу покупку игры, при его введении в окошке Product Activation игра немедленно подключается к вашему Steam-аккаунту. Кроме продуктов Valve Corporation ключами можно активировать игры сторонних разработчиков. Также в некоторых случаях данные ключи можно использовать и на сайтах разработчиков игр. Например, при покупке в Steam игры The Sims 3 или любого дополнения к ней выдается ключ (отдельный для самой игры и отдельный для каждого дополнения), который можно активировать на официальном сайте игры для получения SimPoints — валюты электронного магазина Store, в котором продаются дополнительные предметы для данной игры. Блокировка аккаунта thumb|right|Такое окно Steam выдавал, если учётная запись заблокирована, впоследствии полная блокировка была заменена частичным ограничением функций аккаунта, в частности, запретом на покупку игр, блокировкой сообщества и другими. Valve оставляет за собой право блокировать аккаунты пользователей по своему усмотрениюРаздел 13 соглашения подписчика службы Steam.. Основными видами нарушений являются : ; Мошеннические действия с банковскими картами : Любые мошеннические действия с банковскими картами при оплате Steam-продуктов, в том числе использование чужих кредитных карт, данные которых получены путём кардинга, а также совершение операции отказа от платежа (chargebacks) (независимо от того, когда была совершена транзакция). ; Регистрация на аккаунт подарков, купленных путём кардинга. : До 2010 года в случае совершения отказа от платежа подарок отзывался, но аккаунт получателя не блокировался. Однако в декабре 2009 года Valve изменили политику и началась массовая волна банов; ; Пиратство и взлом : Сюда относится использование взломанной программы-клиента Steam для доступа к сети Steam, попытки зарегистрировать поддельные или найденные в интернете CD-key. ; Кража, совместное использование или торговля чужими учётными записями: Любые действия с чужими аккаунтами без разрешения их владельцев: кража и замена пароля, использование аккаунта для входа, любые операции с аккаунтом, разглашение данных аккаунта и т. д. Но совместное использование возможно по очередиИспользование учётной записи Steam. ; Фишинг-атаки и намеренный обман пользователей: Сюда входит общение с пользователями Steam под вводящими в заблуждение именами и e-mail адресами, якобы сотрудников Steam или Valve (к примеру: «Steam Admin» или «John@Steampowered.com»), с целью выманить пароль и иную конфиденциальную информацию об аккаунте. ; Купля-продажа аккаунтов Steam: Ответственность за использование и обеспечение безопасности аккаунта Steam лежит в первую очередь на первоначальном пользователе — все аккаунты, подвергнутые купле или продаже, при выяснении со стороны Valve факта купли-продажи могут быть заблокированы. ; Любое другое нарушение «Соглашения подписчика Steam» или «Правил поведения в сети Steam» Также иногда учётная запись может быть временно заблокирована, если например аккаунт был украден и Valve блокируют его до установления настоящего владельца. После блокировки аккаунта пользователь лишается возможности скачать и играть во все ранее приобретённые игры, имеющие привязку к Steam, включая коробочные версии. Деньги в случае блокировки аккаунта не возвращаются.Суммы, уплаченные в связи с Учетной записью или Подпиской, не возвращаются в случае расторжения договора. Раздел 4B соглашения подписчика службы Steam. Сбор статистики ; Статистика продаж Платформа Steam обеспечивает издателей статистикой продаж продуктов (в том числе и для розничной торговли, если игра требует обязательной регистрации). В результате разработчик получает оперативную информацию о продажах игр, что может использоваться для оценки успеха игры, а также эффективности рекламных акций. ; Аппаратное и программное обеспечение Steam собирает определённую информацию с компьютеров пользователей. * Собирается статистика «начинки» компьютеров игроков. Раз в несколько месяцев статистика обнуляется и опрос проводится заново. Данные о компонентах компьютера отправляются в Valve только при согласии пользователя. При сборе статистики выводится специальное диалоговое окно, запрашивающее у пользователя информацию о скорости соединения с интернетом, о наличии микрофона. Результаты сбора статистики публикуются Valve в открытом доступе на официальном сайте SteamРезультаты сбора статистики на сайте SteamPowered.com. * Помимо этого, Steam собирает информацию о наличии/отсутствии некоторых программ, таких, как Mozilla FireFox, OpenOffice.org и пр. thumb|250px|Карта смертности на карте GoldRush ([[Team Fortress 2). Изображен коридор на первом этапе карты. Эти и другие данные доступны на сайте steampowered.com.]] ; Игровой процесс * Информация о способах прохождения игры, местах игры, вызвавших наибольшие затруднения/смертность. Эти данные, например, могут использоваться разработчиками для принятия решений о правке баланса. * Если игра использует систему достижений, привязанную к системе Steam, то на странице статистики игры отображается процент игроков выполнивших то или иное достижение. Часть этой статистики доступна пользователям на официальном сайте. * Информация о популярности модов: количество серверов для мода, количество игроков на текущий момент, а также суммарное количество минут в месяц, проведённое за игрой в модификацию всеми игроками. Технические особенности Системные требования Системные требования, необходимые для использования Steam : * Windows XP Service Pack 3, Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8, Mac OS X версии не ниже 10.5.8, Ubuntu с версии 12.04 * 512 Мб ОЗУ * Процессор 1 Ггц * 1 Гб свободного места на жёстком диске, (минимум 200 Мб) для программы и место для загруженных игр * Подключение к интернету (рекомендуется широкополосное соединение) На данный момент официально поддерживаются только четыре операционные системы семейства Windows: XP, Vista, 7 и 8. Ранее Steam был доступен и для операционных систем Windows 98/ME, но в июле 2007 года Valve объявили об окончании поддержки этих систем . Так же после крупного обновления, в связи с переходом на Mac OS X, на Windows 2000 показывалось предупреждение о скором прекращении поддержки этой ОС, в августе 2010 Steam прекратил официально поддерживать Windows 2000. В мае 2012 стало невозможно запустить Steam в Windows 2000News — Steam client update released. Для Steam обязательно наличие процессора с поддержкой набора инструкций SSE2. Контент-серверы Steam использует набор сетевых протоколов TCP и UDP. Загрузка данных происходит по протоколу TCP. Steam-клиент подключается к так называемым контент-серверам. На 2008 год по всему миру находилось более двухсот таких серверов. Для ускорения загрузки данные сжимаются. Также Steam-клиент может получать данные с нескольких серверов одновременно, загрузка данных автоматически распределяется между наиболее подходящими серверами. Авторизация Steam, однако, зависит от центрального сервера Valve в Белвью (штат Вашингтон, США). Форматы хранения Steam-игр В Windows OS файлы игр хранятся в папке «''…\корневая_папка\Steam\SteamApps\''». В Mac OS X файлы игр хранятся в директории «/Users/имя/Library/Application Support/Steam/SteamApps/». В Linux — «''/home/имя/.local/share/Steam/SteamApps/''». Существует три формата: GCF, NCF и ACF. Первые два считаются устаревшими и уже не используются. GCF использовался в основном для игр Valve, в то время как в формате NCF распространялось большинство сторонних игр. Однако позднее, последние игры от Valve (Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Portal 2) также стали распространяться в формате NCF. Сейчас все игры в Steam переведены на новый формат хранения данных — ACF. ; Файлы кэша Steam-игр (GCF) Steam использует для размещения игровых файлов подобие виртуальной файловой системы. Изначально GCF было сокращением от Grid Cache File (Grid (Решётка) — раннее кодовое имя Steam) Теперь принято считать, что GCF — аббревиатура от Game Cache Files. Эти файлы расположены в папке SteamApps. Все игры на основе таких файлов не могут работать без Steam даже при полной распаковке GCF — использование их без Steam возможно только с применением эмуляторов. Использование формата GCF решает несколько задач, но в то же время обладает рядом недостатков. В целом формат GCF удобен для автообновлений и восстановления данных, но только для сохранения оригинальной игры в том виде, в котором её создал разработчик — пользователь не может изменить непосредственно сами файлы игры и внедрить модификацию с изменением характеристик прямо внутрь игры. Также использование GCF-файлов требует распаковки файлов библиотек (DLL) и приложений (EXE), а также медиафайлов, что уменьшает свободное место на жёстком диске. Формат GCF основан на использовании модификаций при сохранении оригинальной игры, что упрощает её восстановление, но не даёт возможность изменить базовые файлы игры. ; Файлы Steam-игр, не содержащие кэш (NCF) Файлы NCF (No-Cache File) не содержат игровой кэш, в отличие от формата GCF. Все файлы игры находятся в папке steamapps/common/название игры, а внутри файла NCF содержится только список этих файлов и информация об их контрольной сумме. Эти файлы расположены в папке SteamApps вместе с GCF-файлами и нужны для возможности запуска и обновления игр через Steam, но не являются составной частью игры. Обновления и поиск повреждённых файлов у таких игр проходит сложнее и дольше, чем у файлов GCF. NCF файлы также можно открыть с помощью GCFScape. Файлы кэша приложений (Application cache file, ACF) Файлы ACF являются основой обновлённой системы контента Steam — они используются как для начальной загрузки, так и для обновлений игр и приложений. Эти файлы не содержат кэш, а являются только файлами описания, содержащими информацию об размере приложения, версии, доступных обновлениях, языке приложения и используемых им так называемых хранилищах (Depots). Если в GCF-файлах содержимое было разделено по используемым частям физически (отдельно файлы движка, отдельно локализация, отдельно медиафайлы, и т. п.) и разнесены по разным GCF, в NCF файлы были разнесены только логически — в рамках информации в самом NCF — файле, то в ACF файлы кэша приложения разделены на группы только на контент-сервере, скачиваясь пользователю целиком, и информация о количестве и названии используемых хранилищ хранится в файле описания. По содержимому это обычный текстовый файл, структурно похожий на xml/lua, с собственной системой разметки и очень простой по содержанию. Установка модификаций Установка модов для сторонних Steam-игр производится методами, предусмотренными разработчиками этих игр. Steam играет важную роль только при установке модов для игр, разработанных Valve. Установку модификаций можно разделить на два типа: * Установка/замена отдельных файлов, таких, как модели, текстуры, карты. * Отдельные модификации (либо с изменением исходного кода, либо с созданием собственной сюжетной кампании) Установка отдельных файлов для игры При добавлении файлов, например новых карт для сетевых игр, необходимо скопировать нужные файлы на соответствующее место. Тогда при запуске игры помимо файлов из GCF будут использоваться и добавленные. При необходимости заменить стандартные модели, текстуры и прочее нужно скопировать новый файл на то место, где хранился бы оригинальный файл, если бы игра была распакована. В таком случае игра будет использовать реальный файл, а не содержимое GCF. Установка модов Движки GoldSource и Source поддерживают установку отдельных модов в любую директорию. Для запуска мода достаточно указать директорию папки с модом в параметре запуска. Однако для появления мода в списке Steam необходимо поместить их в соответствующие папки. Как правило, отдельные модификации устанавливаются двумя способами: # Папка мода помещается непосредственно в папку игры (корневая_папка_Steam\SteamApps\учётная_запись\название_игры) . При этом моды на движке GoldSource появляются в списке Steam, если игра зарегистрирована на аккаунте пользователя. Также в этом случае мод появляется в списке игр во внутриигровом меню «Сменить игру» (по умолчанию меню отключено, но в коде оно присутствует) у игр на обоих движках, однако возможность смены игры сохраняется только у игр на движке GoldSource (при попытке смены игры на Source перезапускается та же игра). # Моды на движке Source на лицензионной версии как правило помещаются в специальную папку (корневая_папка_Steam\SteamApps\SourceMods). После перезапуска Steam модификация появляется в списке игр. При создании таких модов разработчики указывают, файлы какой игры следует использовать в качестве основы. Если необходимая игра отсутствует на аккаунте, мод в списке не отображается. Запуск мода можно произвести как через Steam, так и через exe-файл игры. Запуск игр Существуют различные способы запуска игр, как напрямую, так и с использованием Steam. # Запуск через собственный .exe-файл игры. Этот способ более быстрый, однако если запускается игра на основе GCF, у которой имеются ещё не установленные обновления движка, эти обновления не задействуются. Кроме того, игры на движках GoldSource и Source могут быть запущены таким образом только при запущенном Steam-приложении. Эти игры запускаются соответственно через файлы hl.exe и hl2.exe с указанием параметра «-steam -game папка_с_игрой». # Запуск с использованием Steam. В этом случае Steam-приложение (игра или видеоклип) автоматически дозагружает и обновляет себя при необходимости, а также внутри игры включается Steam Community. Если приложение не установлено, клиент автоматически переходит на страницу его покупки (если игра не зарегистрирована на аккаунте) или включает её скачивание (для купленных и бесплатных игр и видеоклипов). Перед запуском приложений на основе файлов GCF Steam извлекает все необходимые для запуска файлы, после чего запускает сам exe-файл игры с нужными параметрами — это замедляет время запуска, но гарантированно обновляет извлечённые базовые файлы на текущую версию и восстанавливает их в случае повреждения. В случае, если Steam-клиент установлен, но не запущен, при попытке запустить игру с использованием клиента сначала производится его запуск, после чего сразу выполняется запуск нужного приложения. Существует несколько способов запуска через Steam: #* Из списка «Мои игры» клиента Steam. #* Через файл Steam.exe с параметром ''-applaunch код_игры''. #* Через строку интернет-браузера: steam://run/код_игры. Steamworks 28 января 2008 года Valve выпустила Steamworks — набор инструментов для разработчиков, позволяющих использовать в играх некоторые возможности Steam: автообновление, сбор игровой статистики, обеспечение мультиплеерных игр голосовым чатом и доступ к возможностям Steam Community (таким как система достижений) . Также разработчикам, использующим Steamworks, доступна статистика продаж в реальном времени, автоматический сбор данных о системе при «падении» игры (BugReport), и возможность безопасно проводить публичные бета-тесты, с доступом к игре только на период теста. Первая игра, использующая возможности Steamworks (Audiosurf), была выпущена 15 февраля 2008 года. PlayStation 3 Portal 2 на PlayStation 3 будет включать в себя некоторые возможности SteamWorks, кросс-платформенный обмен мгновенными сообщениями, Steam Cloud для сохранений игр, а также загрузка Portal 2 через Steam (Windows и Mac) без дополнительной платы. Кросс-платформенная игра также поддерживается. Valve сообщает что «надеемся расширить на этом основании с более Steam функций и возможностей в DLC и будущие релизы контента». Steam CDR Steam CDR (Content Description Record) — база данных, которая содержит в себе список всех игр, инструментов, видеороликов, доступных в Steam, в ней записаны имена используемых файлов и их контрольные суммы для каждой игры, параметры запуска, доступные языки и другие сведения. Критика Steam получил довольно много негативных отзывов от игроков. В основном критика сводится к следующим пунктам: ; Обязательное наличие Интернета Для установки игр, даже купленных в розницу, необходимо подключение к Интернету, и обязательная загрузка обновлений, накопившихся с момента отправки установочного диска в печать, что зачастую требует широкополосного соединения. ; Принудительные обновления и сложность использования автономного режима Автономный режим сводится на нет в таких случаях, как переустановка Windows, переключение на другую операционную систему (например с Windows XP на Vista), перемещение папки со Steam в другую директорию, попытка войти под другим аккаунтом даже если его данные сохранены на компьютере, а также при некоторых системных сбоях. В этих случаях происходит сбой регистрационной записи Steam, привязанной к имени аккаунта, версии операционной системы и директории Steam, что вызывает необходимость запустить Steam в интернет-режиме, а это приведёт к неработоспособности игр, к которым вышли обновления, пока эти игры не будут полностью обновлены. Несмотря на то, что в свойствах любой игры можно выбрать пункт «не обновлять автоматически», на практике это означает, что Steam не будет начинать загрузку обновлений автоматически, но при запуске игры начинается обновление. Таким образом, запустить игру без обновления можно только либо напрямую через её exe-файл, либо переключившись в автономный режим. Это очень неудобно для пользователей, играющих через Интернет и имеющих игры, на обновление которых они установили запрет (например, одиночные игры), поскольку поиск серверов у мультиплеерных игр Valve возможен только если Steam запущен в интернет-режиме. Поэтому невозможность запуска игры через Steam в случае выхода обновления, даже если у игры установлен запрет на загрузку обновлений, является серьёзной недоработкой системы, которая до сих пор не исправлена. В случае невозможности подключиться к Интернету, программа должна уведомлять об этом пользователя и предлагать перейти в автономный режим. Однако, если прошлый запуск закончился сбоем, Steam выдаёт ошибку, и требует проверки игровых файлов, что приводит к необходимости подключения к Интернету. Кроме того, при первом запуске некоторых игр и приложений (например Source SDK) может потребоваться интернет-соединение и запуск в интернет-режиме. Следует заметить, что, хотя на дисках со Steam-играми есть напоминание о необходимости наличия подключения к Интернету для установки игры, в нём ничего не говорится о том, что после установки требуется загрузить накопившиеся со времени выпуска дисков обновления, размер которых может составлять сотни мегабайт (а иногда несколько гигабайт), использовать для возможности запуска игры отдельный программный клиент, что послужило причиной для критики Steam, в первую очередь со стороны тех игроков, чьё соединение с Интернетом либо слишком медленное, либо слишком дорогое (при оплате по трафику или по времени). Это также является серьёзным неудобством для пользователей, не имеющих постоянного соединения с Интернетом. ; Ошибки региональной защиты Для определения местоположения игрока Steam сверяет IP-адрес компьютера со своей базой данных соответствия IP и стран. В случае, если провайдер клиента начинает использовать новые диапазоны IP-адресов, не принадлежавшие ранее провайдерам СНГ, Steam может отказаться запускать купленные в СНГ игры, пока новые диапазоны адресов не добавят в базу данных . ; Системные требования и старые игры У Steam есть свои системные требования, и они могут оказаться выше, чем необходимо для запуска некоторых игр. Таким образом, даже Wolfenstein 3D не удастся запустить на компьютере с операционной системой, выпущенной раньше, чем Windows XP. C 14 марта 2012 года Steam перестал отображать HTML в ОС Windows 2000 Professional. C 16 мая 2012 года стал невозможным запуск Steam в ОС Windows 2000 Professional. ; Проблемы при загруженности серверов Возможность авторизации в системе Steam напрямую зависит от сервера Valve в Белвью, а обновление игр от загруженности контент-серверов. 15 декабря 2006 года , 21 мая 2008 года и 7 января 2010 года сервер авторизации отключался, в связи с непогодой в Белвью, в результате чего играть могли только игроки, уже вошедшие в систему или использующие Steam в автономном режиме. Также очень часто скорость закачки игр может быть очень низкой или вообще отсутствовать даже у пользователей скоростного интернета (например скорость загрузки может колебаться в пределах 0-20 Кбит/с при скорости интернет-соединения 1024 Кбит/c). Особенно часто это происходит в случае релиза на Steam новой ожидаемой игры, при этом также замедляются серверы активации ключей розничных Steam-игр. ; Проблемы проверки целостности игр при сбое или переустановке После сбоя или переустановки Steam пользователь может вставить в программу ранее скачанные игры. При этом при отсутствии обновлений игра должна сразу становиться готовой к запуску, однако на практике это происходит не всегда. При этом в некоторых случаях не помогает даже проверка файлов или запуск обновления. Иногда игру удаётся запустить, однако её статус при этом не переходит на 100 % — готово, что делает невозможным её запуск в оффлайн-режиме через интерфейс Steam. ; Несовместимость с некоторыми программами Steam не совместим с некоторыми программами. На сайте технической поддержки Steam находится большой список программ (несколько десятков), с которыми могут возникнуть конфликты. Единственное решение проблемы — удалить эти программы из автозагрузки, либо, в некоторых случаях, удалить их вообще. Большая часть списка — различные антивирусы, файрволы, и BitTorrent-клиенты . ; Региональные ограничения покупки thumb|Пример регионального ограничения на запуск Некоторые издатели, такие как 2K Games, Atari и Rockstar Games, ограничивают список стран, из которых можно приобрести их игры. В частности поэтому игры данных издателей недоступны для покупки из России. В протест этому в Steam Community была создана группа Rest of World, призывающая снять данные ограничения . ;Проблемы с локализованными версиями Steam Интерфейс Steam переведён на множество языков, однако это тоже вызывает определённые проблемы. Например, в игре Left 4 Dead при выходе обновлений для выделенного сервера или SDK могут перезакачиваться не только нужные файлы, но и английская озвучка, при этом она заменяет локализованную и даже процедура проверки кэша не помогает восстановить локализацию. Данную проблему можно решить, зайдя в библиотеке в свойства игры, выбрав «Английский» язык на вкладке «Язык» и обновив версию игры до английской, после чего таким-же образом обновить игру обратно на русскую версию. Однако не все игры поддерживают возможность выбора языка — в таком случае вам придётся прибегнуть либо к полной переустановке игры, либо скопировать заранее сохранённые в отдельном месте локализованные файлы. Для предотвращения проблемы в дальнейшем можно установить атрибут «Только чтение» в свойствах папок с локализованными файлами. С Portal 2 ситуация другая: вместо озвучки меняются субтитры, и смена языка не действует. Подобная проблема также может возникнуть при переустановке Steam. Например, русскоязычный Half-Life 2: Episode One может не отображаться как готовый к запуску. Обычно решением проблемы является перевод языка игры в настройках на её основной язык (как правило Английский), а затем возврат к нужному языку. При этом игра становится готовой к запуску. ;Отсутствие полной локализации для некоторых игр Большинство игр сторонних производителей, распространяемых через Steam, не содержат локализации и распространяются либо на одном (как правило английском), либо на небольшом количестве языков; при этом игра может иметь локализованную версию в розничном варианте. В этом случае помогает только установка локализации вручную. ;Политика службы Steam Support Steam оставляет за собой право расторжения договора с пользователем без предоставления доказательств о нарушениях со стороны пользователя. При этом блокируются все игры, подключенные к заблокированному аккаунту Steam. Категория:Защита от копирования * Категория:Проприетарное программное обеспечение Категория:Freeware Категория:Программное обеспечение Valve Категория:Программное обеспечение, написанное на языке C++ Категория:Программы мгновенного обмена сообщениями Категория:Социальные сети Категория:Википедия:Устаревшие избранные статьи Категория:Проприетарное кроссплатформенное программное обеспечение